Meet the Band
by Xenok
Summary: Twilight Town's new celebrities make their appearance in the form of a band. They're all a little on the loco side but hopefully that doesn't get them into trouble..much. This story doesn't have any yaoi pairings. There's a couple of OCs along with characters from le game. Read and Review por favor :)


**The Band**

_Laughing, their smiles shined as they walked together, as if they were in their own bubble. With a dreamy sigh, the girls stared after, wanting to be near them but knowing it was impossible. The three boys chatted away, unaware of their surroundings, not knowing how so many wanted to be just like them or just be close. _

_My friend, Shira, moved here a few weeks ago and she was a bit lost on the effect they had and she didn't know who they were and turned to look at me asking," Hey, those boys…Are they from around here? Who are they?" _

_Smiling kindly, I answered the newbie, nodding my head towards them as they ate a few tables away from us at the food court," The redheaded one is Axel, and he's the drummer-"_

"_Whoa, wait. They're a band or something?" Shira asked, her grey green eyes staring at them in awe. Shaking my head, trying not laugh I answered," Yes they are a band, now if you let me finish. As I was saying the redhead is Axel. Roxas, the blonde one, is the guitarist, and Xaber…he's the singer." Stopping my gaze on him, I sighed just like all the other girls wondering if I'll ever get to talk to him. As if my thoughts called to him, Xaber turned his gaze in my direction, dark green eyes meeting my dull violet. With a slow smile coming across his face, he raised his hand slightly and waved. Widening my eyes slightly, I tore my gaze away from his and looked right into Shira's instead, feeling my face get warm with a blush. Smiling, Shira looked over at their table again and back at me," He's still looking ya know?" Looking down at my food, I sighed and slowly looked over again, summoning my nonexistent courage and mustered a small smile back with a slight wave. Xaber smiled again and turned to the other members, chatting once again. Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding; I looked back at Shira who watched me with satisfaction. _

"_W-what?" _

"_Nothing, maybe you should go talk to him! I don't see how hard that is. No one is approaching them? They can't be that untouchable. There are no bodyguards!" The whole time Shira talked, I ate trying to calm my fast beating heart. '_Why'd he look over here? There's plenty of other prettier girls to see…'_I thought along with other fragmented thoughts coursing through my brain causing a jumble of words, making it seem like a train wreck. I stopped eating and put a hand to my forehead, rubbing lightly at the growing headache. _

_Before I knew it, Shira stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up out of my chair in a flash. Watching her wide-eyed and horrified as she dragged me along to their table, I thought of what I was going to say as an excuse for me to run away like a terrified cat. I was looking down halfway through the dragging, still thinking of an excuse, so I wasn't really paying any attention when Shira came to a stop until she said hello and nudged me with her elbow, which kind of hurt me (she's pretty skinny..). When I looked up, I found them watching me with curious smiles, wondering if I was going to say anything. But all I did was stutter a simple hi and scooted behind Shira, deciding I would let her do the talking. "_Why would she do this to me? She's a horrible friend. I hope a car runs her over."

_Laughing, the boys smiled again and patted seats next to them, inviting us to sit with them. Shira smiled and talked away, introducing us as Shira and Xenok as she slid into the chair next to Roxas with ease which left me sitting next to Xaber (x.x) who's other side was occupied by Axel. _

_Trying not to show how nervous I really was, I smiled to them and sat down, putting my hands between my knees to keep from fidgeting. "I'm new here and I heard you guys are pretty famous around town. A band or something?" Shira asked. The boys nodded, too busy eating their Chinese food. _

_Rolling my eyes, I stood up again feeling like this would be the perfect chance to leave before I embarrass myself further. "Well um nice meeting you but we don't want to bother you while you're still eating so w-we'll just go..." With a pull, I brought Shira to her feet as she pouted giving me a glare. _

_Roxas was the first to respond while Xaber shook his head, "No, that's okay. You two can stay and eat with us. We need new people to talk to. These two get really boring believe it or not." With a dramatic shocked gasp, Axel threw his fork hitting Roxas on the side of his head," You're the one who never talks zombie!" Turning his gaze to us, Axel grinned and motioned to the chairs, "Stay! The zombie is right. It gets boring. And I don't take no for an answer." _

_Hesitating, I looked over at Shira to see what she thought but I didn't have to ask. She liked them the second she saw them. With a sigh, I nodded," Okay, yeah. If you three really don't mind…" With a shake of his head, Xaber smiled up at me," It's really okay. And Axel wouldn't shut up if you said no."_

"_Right. Get that memorized", with a wink, Axel tapped the side of his head and smiled. Shira smiled back and gladly sat next to Roxas again, taking one of the rolls. Roxas shook his head," Oh free food now?" Laughing, Shira nodded as if they were all friends for a long time. I looked at her as if she was crazy but finally, I sat down slowly and looked down at the table, trying not to meet Xaber's gaze. _

_Obviously, things don't go as I plan. Xaber was calling my name to catch my attention, it took him a couple of tries but I finally looked up at him and hoped my face wasn't as red as a tomato. He smiled a crooked smile curiously and asked," Are you okay..? You seem…a bit off, unless you're like this all the time?" I tried to smile and managed a nervous laugh, looking this way and that," I um...I'm fine! Fine..totally." I hoped I didn't continue to make a fool of myself the whole time we all sat around._


End file.
